Magic Over Martial Arts
by MrsTDCC17
Summary: Can Magic defeat Martial Arts?
1. The Beginning

Hi Guys! I'm back. I know I haven't finished the other stories, but hey! Who cares? (You do, obviously).

An idea popped into my head and I thought id share it...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz Or Dragon Quest 6.

**Some where In Somnia**

"Hey, Botsu, do you like my new dress? I got it especially for this little trip of ours" Ashlynn questioned. She twirled, making her short dress flare around her. Like _**that**_ would change _**anything**_.

The spiky-haired boy gave a quick glance at the Red-head. He wasn't particularly interested in her fashion sense. It bored him really. Taking in tight leather dresses and sparkly accessories often hurt his eyes. She was too _**girly **_for his liking.

"Sure" He said, smiling a little.

Of course his heart was too kind to tell her that her dress was a little _**too **_short and that her accessorise were a bit _**weak**_. They weren't good enough for fighting, but they were _**perfect**_ for a fashion show! It would crush her. She liked clothes and fashion just as much as he did battling!

"Really? Thanks" She winked at him, causing him to blush. Typical Ashlynn and her _**flirting**_.

Botsu nodded and returned back to staring at the ceiling. All of the gang were staying at his castle for a while. Yep, that's right. He's a Prince, but not just any prince. He is the Prince of Somnia, the town of the rich folk. He only found that out a year ago. What a shock it was for him! It's not every day you find out you're a Prince somewhere in a popular country. Despite them being rich, they were quite friendly. More like Villagers to be quite honest.

"Where are the others?" Botsu asked. He didn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

Ashlynn left the large mirror and sat down on his large bed. Her dress rose a little up her thigh. She smirked hoping he would notice. He didn't. She sighed.

"They went to the Weapon shop. Carver managed to break Millys sword" She laughed a nervous laugh and went over to the window. She liked being that close to him, but it made her extremely nervous sometimes.

"Oh..." Botsu sat up and pulled on one of his Electric-Blue spikes. It was amazing how it just stayed there in thin air. When the others first met him, they suspected he used some kind of special gel or something to keep it upright. They couldn't contain their shock when he told them it was _**'natural'.**_

"I think we should go and join them" He finished, rising from his bed.

Ashlynn didn't turn around, even though she could feel his stare in her back. If she did, he would see her hurt expression. She didn't want to go to the Weapon shop, it was _**lame**_. She didn't even want to move from this spot! She wanted to stay _**here**_ with _**him**_. But we all know that _**isn't**_ going to happen.

"You go ahead. I'll wait for you guys up here"

Botsu blinked. It wasn't the first time she had backed out on this type of thing. She seemed stressed. Must be something to do her outfit, he wondered.

"You sure?" Botsu frowned a little, not liking the way she wouldn't face him. It was almost like _**he**_ was the one that stressed her out all the time. Maybe this adventure was too much for her after all...

"Yeah, I'm sure" Ashlynn responded.

Botsu hesitated. He didn't want to leave her up here by herself. Anything could happen, especially if she has her guard down like that.

"Right" He made his way to the doorway and looked around the room. What else was he supposed to say? He already felt bad and he hadn't even left the room yet!

Turning around, Ashlynn quickly applied a fake smile to her face. She new he'd be worried if he saw her hurt expression and if she stayed distant like _**that...**_

"I'll be fine, Botsu!" Ashlynn's smile grew bigger_**. **_"Nothing can hurt silly old me! You know that" She giggled to make it seem more _**'real'.**_

"I guess that's true. Nearly all of the monsters we've fought were quite scared of you and that _**whip**_ of yours" Botsu chuckled.

It made him laugh how a deadly monster could be scared of a Red-headed girl with fully covered thorn-whip. She wasn't that scary, was she?

Botsu frowned. He knew she could be scary sometimes, like the time she lost some cute Bunny ears she bought on sale.

She went berserk.

Everyone stayed out her way that day; she sure does have a dangerous temper. It was only until the next day did her temper die down and she returned to her normal self. She had obviously found them.

Botsu shook his head didn't really understand what was wrong with her; all he knew was that _**Girls**_ sure were _**crazy**_. He also knew never hide some cute Bunny accessories from a girl either. Unless he wanted to have a load of broken bones, that is.

"They know best" Ashlynn smirked, wondering why he just randomly shook his head.

Botsu grinned. "I'll be back in a minute, ok? Tania's just down the hall if you need her"

And with that, Botsu was gone. Ashlynn was all alone. _**Again**_. She didn't care, she liked it this way.

**...**

"Isn't that sword a bit too skilled for _**you**_, sis? I mean you are a user of _**magic**_ after all" Terry pointed out to his elder sister. It was almost like _**he**_ was the eldest and _**she**_ was the youngster.

"Nonsense, Terry. Just because I am a Mage, doesn't mean I shouldn't be equipped with a Sword. Us Mages are free to use what we please" Milly responds in her usual mysterious, way.

She really was a_** young woman**_. Terry still couldn't believe it. Milly always used to be the naughty one when they were younger, always getting him into trouble here and there. And now look at her! She's all grown up and ready to fight, but with a _**Sword!**_ .Terry didn't like it. He didn't want her to be kidnapped again. It was too much pain for him to handle.

"Hmph, it looks like its made for a _**warrior**_, if you ask me" Terry muttered, not taking his eyes away from the gleaming sword in his sister's hand. It annoyed him how stupid she was being. Didn't she know Swords and Mage don't mix?

Milly sighed. Her brother could really be a pain in the bottom sometimes.

"But I didn't ask you, did I, Terry?" Milly questioned, causing Terry's eyes to narrow.

"If you're not careful, I-" Terry stopped. He had company.

"Hey, guys, you finished yet? Ashlynn's waiting for us upstairs" A voice asked behind them.

They all turned and looked at Botsu. He looked relaxed.

"Oh, thank heavens! You're just in time, Botsu. Milly and Terry we're going to have another argument" Nevan shook his head at the two. He was the _**child **_here, yet he was the one acting like an _**adult**_. How embarrassing.

"Aye" Carver added, sweating dropping at Terry's narrowed eyes.

Botsu sighed. Being the leader really did suck sometimes.

_**A/N: I really liked writing this. What do you think? You gonna tell me in your reviews? I would really love it if you did.**_


	2. Prove It

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz Or Dragon Quest 6.

**Orange Star High School**

"Miss Lauren, can you check this please?" Pan said, waving her hand in the air.

The whole of Year 11 were focusing on the famous novel _**"Of Mice And Men"**_, one of the students least favourites. Studying this was Pan's worst nightmare. She sucked at English. Always had done.

"Bring your book over" Miss Lauren beckoned. She was too tired to lounge around Pan's desk. The students would come to _**her**_, not the other way round.

"Ugh" Pan quietly grunted as she made her way to the front of the class. She hated the stares she got from the other students. It frustrated her.

"Ah, let's see then" Miss Lauren muttered before placing on her glasses.

Pan frowned as she watched her teacher scan over her mini three paragraphs. They weren't much, but it sure did take Pan a long time to write. Miss Lauren better be pleased.

"How is it, Miss?" Pan asked as her teacher continued to read. Her patience was running out. How long did it take someone to read 3 paragraphs? She was wearing glasses for Kami's sake!

Miss Lauren took out her Green pen and scribbled madly all over Pan's book. The Raven-haired teen to groaned.

Everyone knew it was trouble when Miss Lauren used the _**Green**_ pen. This had been the fourth time this week! It wasn't her fault that she was terrible at English. She must have gotten it from her Grampa Goku.

"It's not bad, but its not good either. I think you could do much better if you tried a lot harder in lesson" Miss Lauren said firmly.

Pan glared at her book, which was now closed. She didn't want to _**try**_ harder. Especially now they were focusing on novels.

Her Father wouldn't be pleased and neither would her Mother. They both approved of English, It was one of the top _**'3'**_. Failing was not an option for her.

"Isn't there anything else I can do? You know, at home?"

Miss Lauren smiled at Pan's _**'enthusiasm'**_. It had been a while since someone's asked for work to do at home.

"Indeed there is"

Miss Lauren took out her Red pen and scribbled on a piece of paper. Well that's what it looked like to Pan. There was no definition what's so ever for this pen, or so Pan thought. Maybe the other students knew, the ones that left for college, that is.

"Here you are"

Pan frowned as she took the note off her teacher. All she could see were page numbers, how were those going to help her figure out how to do well in English?

"Uh..what am I supposed to do with this?" Pan wondered, shaking the little piece of paper around.

Miss Lauren shoved another small piece of paper at Pan. This one had a link on it.

Something about the words "_**Revision for Beginners"**_ annoyed the hell out of Pan. She wasn't a beginner! She was just a slow learner, dammit!

"The link is for a sight that can give you all sorts of tips on this particular topic. The page numbers, however, are for a book called _**'Revision for Beginners Part 2'**_. You can find it at the local library in the English Literature and Language section"

More like _**Dad's**_ library, Pan thought to her self. She smiled at his interest in books. It was a good job she didn't turn out like that!. Imagine all the fighting she'd miss out on. Oh, the torture.

"Right. Thanks, Miss" Pan said, grabbing her book and went back to her seat.

Hopefully all this studying would pay off.

"Anytime, Pan" Miss Lauren said as she placed her Red and Green pens back in her draw, ready to use on a another poor student.

As soon as Pan place her bum on the chair, the bell rang. Everyone gathered their equipment together and left the room as quick as possible. No person in their right mind would miss a second of Break. It would be a miracle If they did.

Pan was the last person in the room. She was busy tucking the small pieces of paper in her bag, when Bra walked in.

With sunglasses perched on the top of her head, a tight Pink mini dress and baseball boots, she looked a picture. Even Miss Lauren couldn't help but stare at the teen. Her _**fashion sense **_really was something!. It was quite obvious where she got that from.

"Hey, Pan, are you in Detention or something?" Bra asked, one hand perched on her hip.

Pan blinked. The Blue-haired wonder too had her stunned.

"No, I've just finished putting my things in my bag" She said, running down the small flight of stairs.

With a quick "Bye" to Miss Lauren, Pan and her Blue-haired friend left the room.

**...**

**West City**

The phone rang. Trunks pressed a bright Red button and waited for a voice to speak.

"Mr Briefs, _**'Goten Son'**_ would like to see you" A woman said. Her voice sounded weird down the line.

He couldn't tell whether it was Sarah, the petite Blonde or Donna, the loud Brunette. They sounded a-like.

Trunks smiled before answering. His best friend had_** finally**_ arrived. They'd made plans earlier. Work sure was boring without someone to talk to.

"Send him up" He answered.

"As you wish, Mr Briefs" The secretary replied.

Trunks put the phone down still wondering who it was that was just speaking to him. It bothered him.

Probably Donna, Trunks thought to himself.

He sat and waited. Goten sure does take long, knowing him, he was probably flirting with some random chick on the hallway.

**...**

20 minutes had past and there was still no sign of Goten. Where an earth was he? And what was he playing at?

"Ugh" Trunks grunted. He was slowly getting impatient.

It would be _**Goten **_to keep him waiting. Didn't he know that Trunks was a president now? He didn't have time to be taking breaks, especially one that last for _**20 minutes**_. If his Mother saw him now...

Trunks frowned, not wanting to think about it. Bulma could be pretty scary at times, even scary than his Father. That's something you wouldn't like to see, especially on a Saturday morning.

"When I see Goten, I'm going to kill him" He muttered to himself as he glanced at a picture of the two.

Chi Chi took it they first day time they had a sparring match. Oh those_** were **_the days.

Trunks smiled to himself as walked to his slightly opened window.

They were so adventurous as kids. It was shocking how those days were suddenly _**over**_. In a blink of an eye they had both grown into _**Men**_. They had finally entered the real world.

The door opened.

"Oh, hey, Trunks. Sorry I'm late, something came up"

The President of Capsule Corp turned and glared at him. He glared even more when he took sight of the look on his face. It was obvious that Goten was wasting his time with a girl.

"Really? What was it?" Trunks didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh.." Goten rubbed the back of his head in a Goku-manor. Like father like son.

"_**Well?**_" Trunks pressed on. He walked over to his desk and took a seat in his chair. He better have a good excuse _**this time.**_

"Well, I met this girl and-"

Trunks grunted, shook his head and rolled his blue eyes. What a perfect guess!

"You kept me waiting for a _**girl?**_ Let me guess, you met her on the hall way, right?"

Goten grinned an inherited Son grin.

"Yeah! How did you know? You weren't spying on me, was you?"

Trunks grunted for the third time that day. His best friend could be so _**dumb **_sometimes.

Any girl that stepped into Goten's sight would instantly became his. For some reason they loved his charming good looks . It was as if he was _**sex-on-legs**_. But that was only when Trunks _**wasn't **_around.

"No. I'm just really good at guessing" Trunks lied.

Goten laughed and took a seat on Trunks's couch. "Oh, I guess that makes sense"

_**Duh**_, Trunks thought to himself. He often wondered what was going on in his friends mind.

"So, who is she?" Trunks asked. He wondered if it was one of his favourite secretaries.

"You know the one with the Blonde hair and the long legs?"

Trunks frowned. "There's loads of Blondes with long legs that work here"

Goten rolled his coal-coloured eyes.

"I mean the one with the really hot messy bun and the 34C's"

Trunks mouth dropped open. How an earth did he get Tammy to go out with him? She always played hard to get.

"_**Tammy? **_You're going out with _**Tammy?**_" Trunks questioned.

Goten nodded, smiling a little.

"_**How? **_How did you get her to say yes?"

Trunks frowned, in confusion. All the guys that worked there have tried their luck with her plenty of times.

Unfortunately, they got turned down, over and over again. It was the _**President **_of Capsule Corporation she wanted, just like all the other girls. Trunks knew that. He wanted it to stay that way. But he wasn't going to tell his _**best friend**_ that.

"I don't know" Goten shrugged.

Trunks sweat dropped. This guy had to be _**joking**_.

"How can you _**not**_ know?"

Goten laughed nervously.

"I don't know. We just started talking, I asked her out and she said yes"

Trunks blinked. Was he serious? There's no way _**that**_ could happen! It's Goten we're talking about here. He sucked when it came to girls.

"You're lying" Trunks said, crossing his arms.

Goten shook his head. "Nu-uh. I'm telling the truth"

Trunks didn't know what to say. All he new was that his best friend had bagged the prettiest girl that worked there. Not like Trunks cared or anything, but still.

"Prove it"

How did Goten get there first? Trunks was always the better charmer when it came to girls. No matter what.

"_**Fine**_."

And with that Goten had left the room in a hurry, leaving Trunks to over-think this weird situation.

_**A/N: Get in there Goten!**_

_**R+R**_


	3. Embarrassing Moments

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz Or Dragon Quest 6.

**Somnia Palace**

After lunch the Questers went to relax. It was so peaceful now that the whole of the Dream world was Monster-free. They had nothing to do except wait for a new adventure.

Botsu sighed. It didn't look like it was coming any time soon.

On the fresh grass laid the gang: Nevan, Carver, Terry, Milly, Ashlynn, Botsu and Tania, who he classed as a sister. She could get away with it too, they both had the same striking hair colour.

"So where we goin today, Botsu?" Carver asked, staring up at the sky. It had been a while since they had left the castle grounds.

Botsu sat up and shrugged."Where do you want to go?"

Carver frowned, it was usually Botsu who called the shots. He wasn't good at that type of stuff.

"I dunno. I aint got anythin in mind" He replied.

Botsu smiled down at his Pink haired fellow. He didn't have anything in mind either.

"Is there any where that we _**haven't **_been?" Nevan asked out of the blue.

Botsu tapped his bottom lip, deep in thought. They had been _**everywhere. **_Even the little caves that hadn't been discovered. Of course it took them a lot of patience to find it, but it was worth it in the end. The battling was intense.

"I don't think so. We've explored both the Dream world and the Real world. I can't think of anywhere else to go"

Milly sat up, a puzzled frown formed on her face."Are you sure?"

Botsu nodded. They had finished their quest a few weeks ago. Battling monster and saving people's happiness had been fun while it lasted.

"Oh.." Milly thought for a moment. "Maybe Madame Luca help us? She knows all sorts of things"

Botsu blinked. He forgot about her, she had been a great help on their journey.

"You think she'll help us?"

He knew Madame Luca could go over the top sometimes, but she didn't mean it.

One time she used her crystal ball to show off everyone's embarrassing moments. The gang left red-faced and astonished. They hadn't been back since.

"Of course! It _**is**_ Madame Luca we're talking about here" Milly pointed out proudly.

Terry grunted, remembering the last time they went there. Oh, the memory.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Terry asked his elder sister.

Milly blushed. That had been awful. Even _**she**_ wanted to smash Madame Luca's crystal ball. It had told too much!

"Yes, of course I remember last time. Hopefully she won't do it again." Milly muttered.

Nevan laughed. It was surprising to hear him laugh at such a thing. He had always been the sensible one out of the group.

"I hope not. That was embarrassing. She's lucky I didn't have my whip with me at the time. That crystal ball of hers would of been little shards of glass by the time I'd done with it" Ashlynn stated as she sat up.

Milly _**'hmph'd**_ and shook her head. She had always been defensive when it came to Madame Luca. She was like a Grandmother to her, a very _**cheeky**_ one.

"That wouldn't have been very nice, would it Ashlynn?"

Ashlynn looked at Milly like she was crazy. She had always wondered why the older woman was so kind natured to everyone. Even the _**monsters**_ they fought. The Blonde had a tendency to often show mercy sometimes.

"Yes it would. She showed some pretty embarrassing stuff on that stupid glass ball of hers."

The Red-head paused.

_**"Yours**_ wasn't that bad, but mine..." She grunted as the memory ran through her head.

Tania sat up, intrigued. She had been listening to the conversation for some time now.

"What was it, Ashlynn?" She asked.

The rest of them sat up and looked at Ashlynn with smirks on their faces, except Milly of course. She had that _**'Awww-how-cute'**_ smile on her face.

"Nothing" Ashlynn muttered. Her face was matching her hair now. She plucked pieces of grass out the ground to avoid the amused stares from the others.

"Aww, come on. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone" Tania pleaded. It must have been something _**really**_ big.

Ashlynn shook her head. "Ask one of those guys, they'll tell you" she didn't remove her gaze from the green grass.

Botsu smiled. He thought her embarrassing moment was rather cute, even though he didn't understand _**why**_ she did it.

"Come Tania, I'll tell you" Milly stood and walked a far distance away from the gang. Tania followed quickly, not wanting to miss any of the embarrassing information.

The boys watched them sit, then turned their gaze back to Ashlynn. She was still looking at the ground. She actually thought they forgot all about that little scene of hers...

"Aww, cheer up, Ashlynn. You wasn't the only who had an embarrassing moment." Botsu blushed at his own memory. It was almost as bad as hers. Damn that Madame Luca and her crystal ball.

Ashlynn smiled not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Yours was-" She started. She stopped as she felt Tania sit down beside her. Milly sat down at her other side.

"Aww, Ashlynn! Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on my brother?" Tania cooed.

The Red-heads eyes widened as she heard Botsu gasp. Her face matched her hair all over again. She turned and looked at the young girl that was sat next to her. If only she had her whip right now...

"What are you talking about, Tania? I don't have a crush on your _**brother**_" Ashlynn spat. She was furious. Why an earth did she let Milly tell her again?

Tania giggled. "You're really bad at lying, you know that?"

Botsu continued to stare wide eyed. Did she really have a crush on_** him?**_ The great Hero?. There must be some mistake.

"And you're really annoying, _**do you **_know that?" Ashlynn stood and stormed off. They all had a feeling she'd be in her room, sulking.

They all watched her go. They didn't mean for her to get all worked up.

"Nice one, Tania" Terry muttered, making Botsu glare at him.

Tania pouted."I didn't mean to upset her. I was only messing around"

Milly sighed and put her arm around the younger girl. "Don't worry, Tania. She'll get over it..."

Terry smirked.

"Yeah? And what if she doesn't?" He really wanted to hear his sisters answer for this one.

Milly, Nevan, and Carver glared at him. He always had a way of making things sound _**negative **_instead of _**positive.**_

"...Guys,.." Botsu interrupted, blushing a little.

They turned to him with blank faces.

"What is it, Botsu?" Tania asked. She wanted to know what her brother was thinking.

"...Uh, does Ashlynn really have a crush on me?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He really wanted to know the answer to that question.

They all blinked. Since when was Botsu interested in people crushing on him? It had been happening all the time when they were travelling. Why hadn't he said anything before?

Milly smiled. "No, she doesn't, Botsu. _**But**_ she does admire you. You're like a brother to her"

Botsu sighed in relief. He couldn't deal with all that _**'Love' **_stuff. Imagine telling her he didn't like her back? She'd be heartbroken. He would hate to do that to someone he classed as _**'family'.**_

"Few, I was going to say.." Botsu laughed.

They all laughed along with him finding it funny.

What they didn't know, was that around the corner stood someone listening, waiting, watching their every move. He pressed a button on his walky-talky.

"I think I've found them, sir" He whispered.

"What colour is the boy's hair?" A voice whispered back. It sounded like a monster.

The un-familiar person took another peep around the corner. "Blue, with a slight tint of Purple"

The voice cackled down the line.

"Very good. You have done well, Zarbon. Return at once"

Once the monstrous voice had stopped talking, Zarbon took one last glance at the group, before teleporting back to where ever he came from.

_**A/N: Why was Zarbon there? And who that speaking on the other line? Find out in the next chapteerrr.**_


	4. Madame Luca

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz Or Dragon Quest 6.**

**Madame Luca's**

"Madame Luca! It's so nice to see you again" Milly squealed as she hugged the small old woman.

After a quick reunion, the Questers got themselves comfy on Slime-shaped cushions and waited for Madame Luca to speak.

"I had a feeling you would come and see me. What a pleasant surprise" Madame Luca said, stroking her crystal ball.

The gang had zoomed over when Ashlynn calmed down. Tania stayed at the castle with King Somus and Queen Apnea, waiting for their arrival. She liked the attention she got from them. It made her feel wanted again, seen as though both her parents were dead.

"Did you?" Carver asked. He was shocked that the old woman even remembered them. It had been a few years since they had last visited.

"Yes, my dear. Now what is it you wish to know?" Madame Luca looked back and forth at the young faces before her.

"We wanted to see if there's any where else we could visit. You know, like another town or something." Botsu requested. He was slightly cautious of the glass ball in the elder woman's hand, especially now that it was glowing brightly.

"Do you think you can help us, Madame Luca?" Milly questioned.

Madame Luca looked down into her ball. The gang wondered why. Wasn't she meant to be physic?

"Hmmm. I think I see something" The old woman muttered.

Milly clasped her hands together, eyes shining. The others just sat still, not fazed by the small woman's powers.

"What is it, Madame Luca?" Milly questioned.

Madame Luca gasped and removed her hands from the crystal ball. After a few seconds of staring into thin air, she finally responded.

"The legend was true after all; there really is another world with strange people in it"

The old lady stood up and walked over to the gang. She looked back and forth at the young-fresh faces in her sight. Her face was straight with no emotion. It almost made her look...well, **_normal_**.

"Legend? What legend?" Nevan asked, particularly interested. The word**_ 'Legend'_**was definitely something to get excited about.

Madame Luca and Milly look at him in disbelief. Where an earth has he been? And why didn't Milly say anything about this before?

"The legend of the other world, of course! Where have you been you silly child? Surely you've heard of it?" She questioned, appalled.

Nevan grunted at the old woman. How dare she call him a **_'silly child'_**? He was almost 16 for goodness sake!

"Ugh, the nerve." He grumbled.

Carver chuckled as well as Botsu. It was funny seeing the younger boy go in a strop.

"Hey, sis, how comes you didn't say anything about this before? Hmm?" Terry removed a strand lilac hair away from his face, waiting for an answer.

Milly smiled. "It didn't occur to me that it would be a new adventure for us. It's only now that I realise how valuable this information is to us".

Madame Luca nodded, approving of the girls speech. "Correct, Milly. You're brains as well as beauty! Absolutely marvelous!"

Milly blushed at the compliment. "Why, thank you, Madame Luca"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, can we get back on track, please?" Terry said, rolling his eyes. All this soppy stuff had bored him.

Ashlynn laughed. "You're so rude, Terry! I've always wondered how you too are even related" she shook her head, making her Red ponytail go all over the place.

"Me too. It's strange" Botsu added.

Milly giggled, while Terry rolled his eyes. "Whatever" He muttered.

Back at her little desk, Madame Luca watched the young adults. She was some-what amused. They really were a strange bunch. Why hadn't she realised that before?

"Have you finished yet?" She wondered loudly. They gang stopped messing and focused back on the old woman before them.

When did she get over there?, Botsu wondered.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to get carried away" The Blue-haired boy apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Madame Luca dismissed him with a wave of her small hand. "Apology accepted. Now that ruckus is all over, I would like you all to gather around my crystal ball, please."

The gang hesitated before crowding around the small table. We all know what happened last time...

"What is it you want to show us, Madame Luca?" The Blonde asked.

Madame Luca smiled, but not for long. Botsu and the others wondered if it was even there in the first place.

"The other world" She muttered as she placed both hands on the glass ball.

The little crowd gasped, except for Terry and Nevan. No way would they put their excitement on display.

Madame Luca started to mutter herself. The gang stopped listening, the ball was distracting them. It had gone pitch Black now, not a thing could be seen.

"What the? Is this some kind of joke?" Ashlynn questioned. You could tell she had a**_ major_** attitude problem.

Botsu smiled at the short-tempered Red-head. She would be impatient, wouldn't she?

"Wait for it" The mysterious woman commanded.

Ashlynn frowned hard at the glass ball. She was sure it was broken. It must have run out of batteries, she thought to herself.

"Wasn't it just working a minute ago?" Nevan questioned. He too was quickly getting impatient.

Madame Luca smiled again. This time it lasted a lot longer than before.

"Yes dear, it was. But my precious needs time to recover. The other world took up a lot of energy." She replied, proudly.

Botsu and the others fell over, anime-style. As soon as they stood, they looked at each other in confusion. They were all thinking the exact same thing. Why an earth did she just call a glass ball _**precious? **_And since when does glass have energy to recover? It's not even real!...or is it? Terry wondered.

"Uh, did ya say..._**energy?, **_mam?" Carver asked. This lady sure was crazy.

Madame Luca nodded, happy that they were interested in her _**precious**_. "Indeed I did. It's almost recovered. Just a few more minutes and she'll be back to normal" She sighed in relief with one hand over her chest.

The gang blinked at her. They were already feeling another anime-fall coming on, but thought better of it. The old lady would probably start nagging at them...Instead sweat drops formed. Very large ones.

"How long are a few minutes exactly?" Terry questioned, his eye twitched in frustration.  
They didn't have all day. As soon as they got back to the castle, he was going straight to bed. No questions asked.

Madame Luca adjusted her pointy witch hat, and then her glasses. She placed her hands on the ball smiling, feeling electricity run through her.

"It is done" She replied.

**_A/N: I love these guys._**


	5. Girl Time

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz Or Dragon Quest 6.**

**Capsule Corporation**

"Hey, Pan, can you pass me the Green please? I think I've smudged it again" Aria asked, wafting her hands around.

Pan sighed as she passed it over. Her nails weren't going well either. "Same here"

The girls, Aria, Bra and Pan had decided to have a little pamper session, despite the fact that Aria was supposed to be ill. She had somehow managed to fake yet **_another_** illness, Bra often wondered how she did it. She knew damn well her mother would see straight through it, where as her father...

"Again?" The mini-Bulma questioned, alarmed. She always got it perfect the first time round. Looks like all that practice had finally paid off, she thought to herself.

"Yes, **_again_**" Aria snapped, frowning at her younger sister. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't excellent at applying Nail Polish.

Bra rolled her eyes, also wafting her hands around. "Ugh, there's no need to be snappy about it"

Pan watched as the two girls glared at each other. They were so-alike, it was unreal. She knew it was seconds before they made up again. Somehow, the Raven-haired teen found it fascinating to watch, especially if she had nothing else better to do.

"Whatever" Aria finished, focusing on her almost-dry nails. Somehow, they looked good on her.

** ... **

After a good 15 minutes, the girls nails were dry. It was quite a long wait for them, especially for Pan. She got too easily bored and smudged them, causing her to start all over again.

"Im so glad thats over" She sighed, checking out her nails for the 5th time. She couldn't wait to show Trunks.

Aria laughed. "Same, my back is killing me" She curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Bra's bedroom floor sure was comfy.

There was a knock at the door, causing Bra to jump a little. "Yeah?" She called out, irritably.

The door opened, and in walked in Trunks, Goten followed closely behind. Aria, Bra and Pan exchanged glances, a small smile appearing on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Goten asked as he sat on Bra's bed.

"Nothing much, we just painted our nails, wanna see?" Bra questioned.

She didn't bother waiting for his answer, she shoved them in his face, shimmering her fingers quickly. He only managed to see a splash of colour.

"Very nice, Bra" He said, grinning at her.

Aria and Pan raised their eyebrows as Bra winked, she was definitely the flirty type, but not **_this_** flirty. They often wondered if she had a crush on the youngest son of Goku. It would be so cute if she did, Aria thought to herself.

"Thanks, its one of my favs"

Trunks, who was leaned against the wall, watched in confusion. Why was his sister flirting with his best friend all of a sudden? Didn't she have a boyfriend or something? He was sure he saw her with some guy last week.

"Did you guys paint your nails too?" Goten asked, referring to Aria and Pan.

Pan grunted. "Unfortunately, I did"

Trunks smirked. He knew too well that his little Panny didn't like girly things, but now he was wrong. Looks like she was following in his sisters footsteps after all.

"Why unfortunately?" He asked, his smirk growing a little.

Pan glared at him. "If you must know, these are a pain too dry!. I got bored and kept on smudging them" She extended her hand, and glanced at her pretty nails.

Bra and Aria laughed at the short memory. It was quite funny seeing Pan go in a huff because her nails wouldn't dry quick enough.

"You're so funny, Pan" Aria said, giving her friend a smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Shut up"

Trunks walked over and picked up both of her hands. They looked shockingly small compared to his.

"They look good, Panny" He said, smiling down her nails.

Pan snatched her hands away, she didn't like touching him for too long. Somehow things had become more awkward for her as she got older. This times her feelings were involved.

"Thanks" She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"How was work today?"

Trunks sighed, his face dropping slightly. "Same as usual"

Pan grinned. "That's too bad"

Trunks rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. She couldn't help but inhale his scent.

"Did you paint your nails too, Aria?" Goten wondered.

Aria blinked, it would be Goten too knock her out of a good daydream, wouldn't it?

"Im sorry, what?" She asked.

Goten smiled "Did you paint your nails?"

Aria nodded, she went over and shimmered her fingers in Goten's face, just like Bra had done earlier.

"Cool" He said, again, only seeing a splash of colour.

"Thanks" Aria grinned.

Trunks rolled his eyes at the scene. There was no way Goten managed to see anything, so why lie?

After a few hours of chatting, hitting, arguing and flirting, Bulma's head appeared around the door. They all wondered if she was stood there the whole time, ears-dropping on their rude conversations.

"Guys, dinners ready" She said, disappearing back to the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy" Bra said, as she took a seat next to her father. Aria said nothing, she wasn't and was **_never_** going to be a Daddy's girl. It wasn't her style.

The gang sat quietly at the table, except for Goten. He winced slightly as he took his seat next to the grumpy-flame-haired man. Does he have to look at me like **_that_**?, Goten wondered.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta, how are you?" He asked, nervously.

Vegeta grunted, not bothering to even acknowledge the boy. Even though he had stopped the whole 'low class' thing, he was still the same, rude, arrogant and cocky person he was before.

"That's great!" Goten finished, his eyes swerving to the food that had been placed on the table.

Bulma glared at her husband. What kind of Prince didn't have manners? The teen was being nice for Kami's sake!. "Don't be so rude, Vegeta! Apologise, **_now_**!"

**A/N: Sorry if you guys don't know who Aria is, she's in my other story "Love? No Way". Also, Its so hard to update on an iPhone!, I hope I'm not taking to long to update ^^**


	6. The Staff Of Ghent

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz Or Dragon Quest 6.**

**Capsule Corporation: The Lab**

"Are you sure its not just a stick covered in paint, Goku? It is quite modern" Bulma said, looking down at the scanner.

They all headed to the lab after he came over with the large object in his hand,Trunks and Pan were suddenly eager to learn about it, the others were to interested in a T.V program that was left on. They dismissed the idea of checking out the object and stayed put.

Goku shook his head, peering hard at the object, "Trust me, one of those guys were using it in my dream. It was like Magic"

Vegeta glared at the younger man, he had joined the group as soon as he felt Goku's presence."What else happened in this stupid dream of yours?" He asked, oddly intrigued by the item.

"Well, we were all fighting against each other-"

"There was more than one?" Pan asked, suddenly taking interest again, she had got bored when they started talking about the scientific parts.

Goku nodded "Yeah, there was at least 4 of them...or maybe it was 5? I cant remember which number is which"

Pan sweat-dropped as well as Trunks, they couldn't believe the strongest man on earth was helpless at Math.

"What else happened?" Trunks pressed on.

Goku scratched his head "Uh...what was I saying again?"

Of course, everyone fell over anime style, except Vegeta, he just growled at the man.

"This is no time for fun and games, Kakkarot, we could be dealing with something serious here" He said, staring down at the scanner.

Goku laughed "Oh, come on , Vegeta, there's no way they could beat **_us_**" He gave the older man a typical Son grin.

Vegeta scoffed, the guy was such a clown sometimes, "That's what you think, Kakkarot"

Pan and Trunks blinked at each other, what on earth was he talking about?

"Wa-Huh? What are you saying, Vegeta?" Goku asked, suddenly serious.

Vegeta grunted, not taking his eyes away from the object. "You clown, can you not feel the power radiating from it?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Goku and the others blinked, what an earth was he talking about?

"Dad, we cant feel any-"

"Silence, boy, I didn't ask **_you_**, I asked Kakkarot" He stated, glaring at his son.

Trunks sighed, not bothering to answer back. He wanted to tell him he was talking nonsense, but thought better of it. That glare of his sure was scary sometimes.

"But, Vegeta, if **_we_** cant feel it, what makes you think **_Goku_** can?" Bulma asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

The man growled as her looked at his mate, why did she have to question everything? He thought to him self.

"For your information, **_Woman_**, a mere Human like you has no ability to detect power, let alone feel it. Those half-breeds-

Pan coughed, he would forget that she was quarter, wouldn't he?

and **_Quarter-breeds_**-

He glared at Goku's granddaughter for interrupting him. It wasn't his fault that she had less Saiyan blood than the others.

-but it takes them a lot longer than a full-bloodied-Saiyan would"

Pan frowned, "Why does it take us longer? Is it to do with our human blood?" She asked, curiously.

Vegeta nodded, "You're more **_human_**, than Saiyan. Where as my brats are-"

"Just hold up a second," Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

Look's like Vegeta's going to get a little scolding, Goku thought himself, he couldn't help but grin at the couple. He and Chi Chi were never like that to each other, it wouldn't suit them.

"How exactly do you know that Human's can't sense or feel power?" Bulma questioned, not liking the way her husband always put Human's down. It wasn't their fault they looked so **_dull_**.

The Saiyan's looked at her as if she was stupid, "Um, Bulma-"

"Don't even think about it Goku!, you know very well there's no proof that Human's cant sense power" She shouted, causing them cover their ears drastically. It was too much for their sensitive hearing.

The others came running.

"What's all the shouting about?" Bra said, appearing behind her mother. Marron, Aria and Goten were there too.

Her mother ignored her, and greeted 18's daughter instead, "Hey, Marron, when did you get here?"

Bra grunted at her mothers ignorance.

Marron smiled at the familiar women, "About 20 minutes ago" She said.

"Oh!, I-" Bra cut her off

"So, are you going to tell us what all that shouting was about?" She asked, impatiently.

Pan chuckled, "Bulma thinks Humans can sense and feel power" She said, causing the woman to glare at her.

"**_Pan_**!, I thought you was on my side?" Bulma questioned.

The Raven-haired teen scratched the back of her head nervously, did she really say that? "Well...-"

"Oh, fine, see if I care" Bulma crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air.

They all laughed, except Vegeta, despite the fact that he knew his wife was being childish.

"Oh, Bulma, if it means that much too you, I'll be on your side" Marron said, grinning.

Bulma grinned back at the girl, "That's the spirit Marron!, we'll show those Saiyan's who there messing with, after all **_we_** are Human!" he smirked, looking a lot similar to Vegeta.

Trunks, Pan and Bra scoffed.

"Yeah, ok then" The blue-haired teen said, smirking.

Aria left the scene and went over to the scanner, the object was doing something.

"Um, guys..." She turned and looked at the others, they paid her no attention.

"Guys?" She asked again, no one listened.

With a grunt, she turned back to the small machine, somehow it was vibrating.

"What, the?" She muttered, as the stick broke through the scanner and levitated into the air. Aria's eyes widened as she took a couple of steps back.

Hey, what-" Bulma shrieked violently as she took in the sight before her.

"Oh, Kami" Pan whispered.

The stick floated higher into the air, shinning bright like a diamond. It rotated until the top of it was facing the door.

"Wow, look at it glow" Goku said, amazed.

"What's it doing?" Goten asked, eyes wide.

Trunks, who was stood next to him shrugged, "I have no idea" He said.

The stick lowered back down a little, then suddenly whizzed through the door at top speed. It was so fast it left the gang blinking.

"Quick, lets go after it" Bra shouted, leaving the room. The others quickly followed, not wanting to miss anything,


End file.
